Serpent Among the Snow
by Robopup24
Summary: ...He didn't want to turn against him, he didn't want to break that thin strand of friendship between us. But I had forced him into that choice.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **  
_Lucas's POV_

Father paced the room so quickly that he seemed to be a mere blur. I wait for him to speak. I could feel the tenseness in the room, the unnatural strain in the air. Boney, who lay beside me, gave a low growl.

Finally, Father stopped his furious pacing and faced me. He slowly spoke, as though he had forgotten how to talk. "Lucas, I'll be sending you to Onett." His voice was flat, emotionless. It was the same voice he had used when Mother had died. For a moment, I thought the world had stopped.

I stared at him. I could not believe him. I did not want to believe him. And I didn't. "Why?" I half-heartedly asked. I knew the answer. I knew what he would say next. I overheard the conversations he held on the phone with those mysterious people, planning out my fate.

Father took a deep breath. "Lucas, it's been awfully busy around here, as you know. Everyone's rebuilding their lives and homes… and the mayor wanted me to help with the planning and everything,"

I look down at my feet. I didn't just _know_. I've felt the effects. Father was always away nowadays, and he barely shows up at home. When he does, it's very brief; usually, it's to comfort me and to tell me to take care of myself.

I bite my lip. I'm getting tired of being told the same things over and over again. _Grow up, Lucas. Don't be such a crybaby, Lucas. Get over it, Lucas._ Father doesn't say those things. He would never say things like that.

But I know the other villagers still think I'm a sad, little boy who doesn't know any better. Of course, they don't say it outright. But the way they talk sends the message straight and true to me. They would look at me sadly when they think I'm not looking and whisper rumors behind my back. Even though I had saved Nowhere Island, they treat me the way they always had.

Father continues, "I've been thinking of sending you to a school. After all, I want at least one of my kids to be well educated." Was that a joke? I'm his only kid left. "You have a friend in Onett, don't you? You'll be going to the same school he goes to. His parents even offered to let you live in their home. You won't be in Onett for long. You'll be back home before you know it."

Father waits for my answer, for my consent. He wouldn't dump me off in some random place without my agreement. So what if Ness was in Onett? It didn't make me feel any better.

_Cheer up, Lucas. _Boney barks. _Flint is doing it for you._

I know Boney's trying to cheer me up. But it isn't working. I don't want to leave home anymore; I don't want to go to some faraway place, away from my family. I want to say no, but when I see the tired look in Father's eyes, I knew I couldn't refuse.

"Can Boney come?" I blurted out the question without meaning to. Father smiles. It's an empty smile, a hollow, broken smile. It tears at me and I feel like crying for some reason.

"I don't see why not,"

Father hugs me. The familiar smell of leather and sweat washes over me and I cling blindly to him. I don't want to leave home. I don't want to leave him. My grip tightens, and I bury my face in his jacket. He gently strokes my head. He understands. He knows that I don't want to go; he knows that _he_ doesn't want me to go.

But I must.

* * *

"So you're going to Onett, Lucas?"

Duster leans back on the fence. I feel uncomfortable in the heavy jacket I'm wearing. It's too hot to wear it right now, but I didn't have any room left in the suitcases.

"Uh-huh," I nod.

The thief pats me on the back. I barely feel it through my thick coat. "Good luck, then. Oh, that reminds me…" He fishes something long and pink out of his pocket and hands it to me. Rope Snake twitches once, twice, before laying still.

"Rope Snake?" I blink in surprise. "But I thought he– "

"It's 'Snake Rope'," Rope Snake grumbles. "I have no clue who this noble, brave 'Rope Snake' is," I hold back a laugh.

"You might as well keep him. He's no use to me anymore," Duster grinned. "I found him hiding under my father's bed."

"Duster… thank you,"

"Don't mention it," Duster fondly said.

A peaceful silence enveloped us. I breathe in the tangy, salty sea air, trying to calm my mad, swirling thoughts. Rope Snake has curled up into a tight coil around my wrist, snoring away.

_Are you ready, Lucas?_ Boney breaks the silence. He pads up to me and wags his tail, excited at the idea of traveling to a new land. I reluctantly nod.

Father was on the ship, discussing something with the captain. I looked at the vessel and wondered how it managed to stay afloat. It was a huge hunk of wood, peppered with countless gashes. The sails seemed incredibly feeble as they were blown here and there by the wind quite easily. Paint was peeling off the planks, curling into stiff confetti. You could barely see the words that were engraved on its side. The name must've been bold and flourishing at one point. If I remembered, Father told me the ship was called the _Sea Serpent_. It was amazing that the ship, if you could call it that, even got to port.

Father finally strides out of the ship, having finished talking to the captain. "Do you need help with the luggage?"

"I can handle it," I answered. "C'mon, Boney,"

Thankfully, the baggages were on wheels. I dragged the suitcases onto the deck with ease. The ship lets out a huge bellow, warning lagging passengers to hurry on. Father stands on the dock with Duster, and I have this impulse to drop everything and run back to him.

I force myself to smile and feebly waved good-bye. Father and Duster return the gesture, just as the ship lurches forward. The sails unfurled and stiffened against the wind, and the mighty _Sea Serpent_ set sail, gathering surprising speed.

I felt a pit in my stomach as the dock vanished into the horizon. My hand drops limply to my side. Rope Snake gives a small hiss, but stays asleep.

The sun was beginning to rise above the misty clouds and sea spray. It cast a fiery tinge in the sky, and I could hear the seabirds singing as they skimmed above the sea. The trip had barely started and I already felt homesick.

Boney nuzzles me. _You all right, Lucas?_

"I'm fine," I lie. I stood there and did not go into my cabin, even as Boney padded off to explore, until Nowhere Island finally disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy shiz I didn't update the other stuff lately DX Sorry, things were like...creeping slowly. This one's a short chapter too...curse my laziness. Anyway, feel free to rant, flame, whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**  
_Popo's POV_

"… That doesn't give you the right to go flirting like that!"

Nana haughtily answers, "I can do what I like, Popo! I don't need you to tag along with _everything_ I do!"

I hated arguments like this. Ever since Nana's fourteenth birthday, we've been getting into fights more and more often. If it had been a year ago, I would have laughed if someone said that we were going to be rivals. But now, it seems like our seemingly unbreakable bond was starting down the drain.

"You don't have to act like the other girls," I argued. "I don't get why you want to change yourself for some strangers!"

"They're my friends," Nana snapped. "And I want to actually fit in, unlike you!"

That was a low blow. Before I could answer, my sister stormed out of the room. I stood there, dumbstruck, before finally regaining my senses.

My first instinct was to run after her and apologize. But what did I have to apologize for? I did nothing wrong.

I walked out to the deck, hoping that the fresh air would clear my mind. I almost tripped over a dog and he let out a small yelp. I jumped back, surprised, and hastily said, "Sorry! Sorry!" The dog sat on his hunches and wagged his tail friendly-like, as though saying that he didn't mind.

"Boney?" A little blonde boy stepped out from the cover of the crates. The dog was suddenly running toward the boy, barking like mad, licking every inch of skin he could find. The boy simply patted him and looked up at me. I figured this would be a good time to introduce myself.

"Hey there," I held out a hand. "My name's Popo. Is that your dog?"

The boy nods and cautiously returns the gesture. I almost jerk my hand back in surprise. There was a long, pink snake wrapped around his arm.

"I'm Lucas," He quietly said. "That's Boney," Lucas gestures at the panting dog at his feet. Boney gives another bark and I smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas…" Before I could go on, a voice cut me off.

"Who are you talking to, Popo?"

Great. Just great. I didn't even have to look to see Nana flouncing into our conversation. I glanced at Lucas and half-heartedly said, "Lucas, this is my twin Nana. Nana, this is Lucas and that's his dog Boney."

Nana gives a flirtatious smile. Lucas blinks in confusion and turns a very light shade of red as he looked away. I inwardly groaned. Here we go again. The last thing I needed was my sister flirting with some poor guy.

Boney must've felt his master's discomfort. He gave a low growl at Nana, warning her not to go any further. She simply shrugged and breezily said, "Well, catch you later then, Lucas." Nana casually leaves, as though she hadn't done anything harmful. Yeah, right.

"Don't mind Nana," I said. "She's just full of herself."

"I see," Lucas muttered, still blushing.

I scrambled for a way to change the awkwardness of the conversation. "Um… why don't we go to the galley? The chefs don't mind if we're there and we might get to taste some of the desert they're whipping up."

"Sure," I can tell that Lucas's mind was still on Nana. Dang it, why did Nana have to butt in at the last minute? It's seriously screwing things up.

I don't say those things aloud of course. I mustered the friendliest smile I could and I tried my best to cheerfully say, "Don't think too much about Nana. Let's go, Lucas!" Upon mentioning Nana's name, Lucas's blushed seemed to intensify. Wrong move.

"I'll try," He shuffles forward with no sense of direction at all.

Boney whines and glares at me. I can almost imagine him telling me to do something to snap Lucas out of his strange behavior. What can I do? I hopelessly shrug and follow Lucas.

* * *

_Lucas's POV_

It's all so confusing.

I don't know what to make of it. She just gave me a simple smile. It was nothing to think about. But I can't stop thinking about that smile, or Nana for that matter.

Popo chats about little things with me. He tells the most absurd tales that I would've burst a gut laughing at if I wasn't so puzzled. Popo, despite his light-hearted tales, seems equally uneasy. He rocks back and forth, peering through the small window of the galley, fully alert, watching for someone...

_Lucas! Snap out of it!_ Boney growls. I blink and realize that the ice cream in my hand was beginning to melt. I reached for a napkin and carefully wiped the messy goo.

Rope Snake is wide awake now and he lazily hisses, "You didn't save any ice cream for me?"

Popo stops talking and stares at Rope Snake. I quickly unwound the snake from my arm and tucked him in my pocket. Rope Snake gives no signs of protest. He was used to that kind of treatment.

"Erm… do you have talking snakes where you come from?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Duster bought him from some ghosts, so you'll have to ask him."

"Duster?"

"He's a friend of mine," I absent-mindedly said. _Please don't ask what he does for a living._

Popo simply nods, much to my relief. The next thing he says, though, completely knocks me off my feet. "Do you have any siblings?"

Oh crap. I knew that question was inevitable, but I had hoped fervently in vain that he wouldn't ask. Maybe if I gave him a short and simple answer, he wouldn't ask anymore. "I used to have a twin brother," I briskly said.

"You used to? What happened to him?"

An awkward silence filled the room.

I took a shaky breath before saying, "He's dead." It came out so quickly that I didn't know I had said it until I saw Popo's shocked expression.

"I-I'm sorry," Popo said. "I didn't mean to–"

"It's all right," I forced myself to say. "I get it all the time." I looked at the melting ice cream in my hand and tossed it into the huge trash bin. My appetite was gone. "I don't feel well. I'm going back to my cabin. See you later, Popo."

I walked out of there, the familiar hollow feeling forming in me again. Boney was silent as he padded after me, only stopping now and then to look back. How long was it going to take me to get over it?

As I lay in my bed that night, I saw the dead faces float in the shadows. I close my eyes, and was greeted with a pink figure smiling at me. I sat up in surprise. Boney was instantly by my side, gently licking my face.

_Is something wrong?_ He was referring to the nightmares I had after Claus had died. I shake my head.

"I'm fine, Boney."

Boney licks me once more before curling up once more. I run my hand through my dog's soft fur and tried to sleep…

… But I couldn't help wondering why I had imagined myself kissing Nana.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I promise the chapters will be longer as we go on. Ohmigosh Lucas is in love XD Whatever shall he do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:  
**_Lucas's POV  
_The gentle chiming of the buoy woke me up the next morning. I sit up, rubbing my tired eyes. I didn't sleep much last night. My mind had been so confused, so… uncertain. I blearily stare at the ceiling and remembered the things I didn't want to, and my heart lurches.

Boney pads over to me and licks my hand. _Well, the sleepy-head is awake for once._

I manage a small grin and made my way to the bathroom. I step on Rope Snake's tail by accident, earning a tiny nip on my ankle. It bleeds. The little droplets of blood remind me of tears, if tears could be a deep, scarlet red. I don't bother to clean it.

Boney is scolding Rope Snake now, scolding him for hurting me. Rope Snake's only response is to curl up under the bed and pretend to be asleep.

As I stare into the mirror, I see how childish I seemed. My blonde hair was sticking up in its usual morning cowlick, my eyes seemed too wide, too scared, and my pajamas nicely stamped the image of a 'little kid' on me.

Claus had looked almost exactly the same as me, but he somehow managed to be confident, to be brave while I silently trailed behind. I bite my lip. Don't think about the past. Think forward. Think about the future.

I quickly turn away from the mirror.

Boney is waiting for me by the door, his tail wagging like mad. I pat him as I go outside, into the bright sunny world.

As luck would have it, Popo was hanging outside my door, looking out at the ocean. I notice, for the first time, how alike he and his sister were. At first glance, I had mistaken him for Nana.

Nana. I blush at the thought of her. Boney notices and gives an exasperated whine. Popo's gaze moves to me and he sheepishly waves. "Hey, Lucas! Did you sleep well?"

I really don't want to talk to Popo right now. But I can see he's trying to be friendly, trying to make up for the incident last night. I should at least answer him.

"I guess," I said in a monotone. "Listen, I'm sorry for running out on you."

Popo blinks. He suddenly gets what I'm trying to say and he shakes his head. "It's not your fault. It was mine. I shouldn't have been so nosy." Popo gives a nervous laugh. "Is it all right if I eat breakfast with you? If you don't, I totally understand."

Boney was all for it. He barked and circled around Popo, a gleeful look in his eyes.

I stand there, keeping my eyes on the waves. Up and down. Up and down. Exactly like my stomach. I suddenly realize that I probably looked like a cold jerk and quickly say, "Sure. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Lucas. Oh, I need to tell you: don't stick the toast in the toaster. Stick it in the oven. The toaster always screws up."

I shrug and say, "Thanks for telling me. I guess we're friends then?"

Popo smiles in relief. "Sure we are. C'mon, we'll need to hurry if we want to get the good stuff."

* * *

_Popo's POV  
_Lucas is awful quiet during breakfast.

Boney had been left outside, as the management refused to let a dog in. So, with a grumpy look, the dog stayed outside, gazing longingly at the feast in the room.

Despite the ship's shabby appearance, it has a pretty nice dining room. It's big enough to fit all the passengers and it has a home-like feel to it. It didn't matter if the wood was shabby or the cushions were torn; the food and friendly staff made up for all of that.

I pick at my food, wondering what I could say to get him to smile. He seemed… detached. Like he's thinking about something else. I can tell that he's trying to listen to what I'm saying, but his heart's not into it. Everything falls into a sullen silence, a silence that makes me uneasy.

I can't think of a single thing to say that wouldn't sound probing. I was walking on eggs here, and if I made a wrong step, everything would come crashing down on me. I kick the rungs of my chair and scanned the dining area for any of my friends.

"Tell me more about your journey," Lucas unexpectedly speaks up. I blink and look back at him. "The journey where you were climbing up the mountain to rescue some sort of egg."

Oh. "Well… it was the village's supply of eggplants, you know. Nana and I…" I trailed off when I realized what Lucas's reaction would be. As I expected, he looked down at his plate and faintly blushed. I resist the urge to scowl. "We went up the mountains to go get them back. The guy who took them was a condor, a big nasty bird and…"

I knew Lucas wasn't listening to me at this point. He was thinking about my sister, and it made me clench my fists in anger. I babbled on though, stretching the story, trying to make it interesting enough to snap my new friend out of his love-daze. He continued to stare at his plate.

I began to speak faster and faster. I looked around the room, trying to find sort of inspiration to help me. And then I saw her. I saw my sister, strutting about with her snobby rich friends, laughing her head off at some dumb joke. I wanted to run out of there and scream at Nana. Scream at her for acting so selfish. I knew what she was thinking, and I wanted to vent my rage out on her. But that wouldn't do anything.

"You look tense, _brother_."

Nana comes skipping over, leaving her tight circle of friends. Lucas looks up and, if anything, his blush intensifies. Oh brother. He was totally head-over-heels for her. That only made her job easier. Before Nana could say another word, I jump up and snapped, "Look, Nana, can't you talk to him another time?"

My twin glares at me. "You don't seem to be doing a good job entertaining him." Her gaze shifts to the blonde and cheerfully chirps, "Hey, Lucas. Me and my friends are going to hang out in down under. Wanna come along?"

"Down under? Are you crazy, Nana?"

"Butt out of this," Nana leans closer to him and sweetly said, "I'm the one who's doing the talking. So what's it going to be, Lucas? Are you gonna hang out with us? Or are you going to stay with my _beloved _brother?"

I look at Lucas and I know what his answer will be. The warning was on the tip of my tongue, and I knew I could blurt out everything to him right now. But would he believe me? I look at Nana and I know she would twist and warp my words around, making me look bad. I sigh.

"Go with them if you want, Lucas," I quietly pick up my plate and move to another table. I see Lucas's stoic expression splinter, revealing his torn emotions. I pretend I didn't notice it and stabbed my pile of bacon. I can imagine Nana's gloating look and I stab my eggs now.

Nana, with Lucas and her friends in tow, haughtily walks by me and whispers in my ear, "Grow up." They soon hurry out and leave me behind in the dust.

_Grow up._ How stupid. I almost bash my head on the table. Did she think she was so… mature because she could date and wear make-up and all that junk? I fiercely attack my bacon once more. I can still see the lost look in Lucas's eyes, the hurt in them...

When I left the room, I swore that I would protect Lucas at all costs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nurhur. I know it's such a stupid ending for this chapter XD; Yes, I'm still alive. Not kicking, but alive. X3; Anyway, please review and tell me what you think 8D; Helps me improve it and such, yessums...


End file.
